villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eyes on Me
"All Eyes on Me" is a fan song written by YouTube music artist OR3O for the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. It features Alice Angel singing about how Bendy stole her fame and glory and her plan to get back into the spotlight. It was performed by OR3O herself. Lyrics Long long time ago I had my our own little show Was a beautiful, a lovable angel But he took the spotlight, shining so bright Left me to fade away But honey, now the turn is mine A devil made from heaven, sent from above Looks like henry’s got a little date, let’s have some fun We’ve got lots to do little errand boy Come to me at cloud nine To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn’t escape You got to choose the ending of my fate. You put me astray But not anymore! I’m in control! I have the stage You can’t turn the page Now all eyes on me! All eyes on me! So many experiments so many mistakes But I’ll go all the way till I’m in the perfect shape (First is worst maybe the third's the charm!) So close! Oh! I cannot wait The demon won't taint me now, cause you’re the sacrifice he’ll slay You said I wasn’t good enough to stay, you put me away You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change Focus on me! I’ll be all that they see! I’ll make them sway No, can’t run away Now all eyes on me! You don’t know what it’s like to drown away, in a puddle of shame And You... Yes you... Made me insane! But not anymore! I’m in control! I have the stage You can’t turn the page So do as you’re told! (Encore! Hit the beat boys) Focus on me!(Focus on me!) I’ll be all that they see! I’ll make them sway No, can’t run away Now all eyes on me! Now all eyes on, All eyes on me! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. *The song was live performed at 2018 San Japan convention. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.10.03.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.10.15.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.10.31.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.10.33.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.10.40.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.10.45.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.11.00.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.11.12.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.11.25.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.11.33.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.12.03.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.13.06.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.13.12.png Screen Shot 2019-09-01 at 04.13.57.png Videos Official 【BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE CHAPTER 3 SONG 】 ALL EYES ON ME by OR3O|Video All Eyes on Me|Single 【FIRST LIVE PERFORMANCE 】ALL EYES ON ME by OR3O (San Japan)|San Japan live performance Covers ALL EYES ON ME - COVER (Victor McKnight & SquigglyDigg)|Victor McKnight & SquigglyDigg ALL EYES ON ME (Male Ver.) - Bendy and the Ink Machine ANIMATION - Caleb Hyles|Caleb Hyles Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Songs Category:Solos